Why Do We Kiss?
by MidnightAwakening
Summary: Hermione is asking herself a question in the Common Room. When Ron comes, she tries to figure out the answer by asking him a lot of questions. It may lead to something more... One Shot HGRW


**A/N :** It's just something I came up with. The story happens somewhere between Ron's break-up with Lavender and Dumbledore's funeral.

The beginning is not that good but it's better at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

Why Do We Kiss?

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with a book on her lap. But she wasn't really reading it. She was asking herself a question. Why did people kiss? It was one of the few questions she didn't know the answer.

She looked around her and saw a few couples. Almost all of them were kissing. The others were talking or just watching the fire holding each other in their arms.

Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum in fourth year but she just felt like it was two people putting their lips together and exchanging saliva. She didn't feel anything for him. Maybe that was the thing you needed. You needed to feel something for the person to actually enjoy it. It made sense really. All of the couples around her seemed in love.

Hermione couldn't know. The only person she ever truly loved didn't like her back. She thought she had been obvious. She gave him some hints. Boys were so thick! Hermione was frustrated. Maybe it was her fault. She should have made a move before. Now he was with Lavender. Oh right, they broke up. Hermione had forgot.

Hermione loved Ron Weasley, her best friend. She had told Ginny and she was sure that Ginny had told Harry. But other people knew without her telling them. Parvati, for example. They had had a conversation in their dormitory one night that Lavender was with Ron.

"Do you like Ron, Hermione?" Parvati had asked.

"No," Hermione answered. It was true. She didn't like him, she loved him.

"Yeah right. Don't try to fool me. I've seen the way you look at him."

"And how is that?"

"You're hurt. You've been hurt since the day he's with Lavender. And before he was with her, you just stared at him dreamily."

"That is not true!"

"Oh yes it is. And you know it. I don't care if you don't admit it to me but at least don't lie to yourself."

Hermione often thought about that night. She couldn't believe that she had been so obvious and Ron still didn't know what she felt for him.

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice that Ron had entered the Common Room.

"Hey Hermione!" he said.

She jumped a little.

"Hi Ron. You scared me."

"What were you thinking about?" Ron asked, sitting beside her.

"N-Nothing. I was reading my book," Hermione answered, pointing at the book on her lap.

"You were gazing at the floor. Your book is not on the floor."

Hermione blushed of embarrassment. Then remembering what she was thinking about she asked Ron a question.

"Ron why did you kiss Lavender?"

"Um…well…Because we were going out."

"What did it feel like?"

"A bit gross, if you want to know the truth. But you should know," he added sourly.

"Did you love her?" Hermione asked, ignoring what Ron had just said.

"Not really. But what's-" Ron started but he was cut off.

"Then why did you go out her?"

"Because. Hermione what's with all the questions?"

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you go out with Lavender Brown if you didn't like her?"

"Because the girl I loved was into someone else!" Ron answered loudly.

"But why her of all people?"

"Because she wanted to."

"Who was she?"

"Uh?" Ron asked confused.

"The girl. The one you loved. Who was she?" Hermione said softly.

"I can't tell you."

"I thought we were best friends. Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"You ask too much questions!" Ron said annoyed. "I can't tell you because it will ruin our friendship forever."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…because it's you," Ron muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't get that."

"It's you. You're the one I love. There I said it."

Hermione was speechless. She just stared at him with her mouth open.

"I told you she didn't feel the same way. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut," Ron said slowly getting up and going up to his dormitory.

"Ron wait!" Hermione said after a moment.

He turned around and she could see that he was hurt.

"Ron you got me wrong. I was just so surprised I didn't know what to say."

"Well now you seem to know. What did you want to tell me? You don't love me and you want to stay with Viktor for the rest of your life. Sorry but I don't want to hear it," Ron said sadly.

"Stop being such a jerk! That's not it at all. How can you say such a thing? You don't even know how I feel. But why didn't you say so before?"

"Because I knew you didn't love me."

"Well you were wrong."

"What?"

"I thought I was obvious. You're just so thick," Hermione said with a smile.

"About what?"

"Everybody else noticed. I think you're the only one who didn't figure it out. But maybe you just didn't _want_ to see I was giving hints. That would make sense."

"Hermione stop that and tell me what's going on!"

"You didn't want to see I was giving clues so you just ignored them and therefore, you thought I didn't like you," Hermione answered more to herself that to Ron.

"Hermione, I said stop it! I want you to tell me what you're talking about. Right now!"

Hermione could see that he was getting mad. She might as well say it now that she knew how he felt.

"I love you Ron."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I-I know. It's just, I have trouble believing it."

"Will this help you?"

Hermione went over to Ron and kissed him. They broke apart and looked at each other, smiling.

"Yeah it helped a lot. Thanks Hermione. Sorry I doubted you," Ron joked. He leaned on her and kissed her again, longer this time.

Hermione could finally understand why people kissed. It was to express the love they felt. Kissing Ron was wonderful! And it felt so much different than with Viktor. It still felt like two people putting their lips together and exchanging saliva. But there was something more. She felt something really strong for Ron. That's what made the difference.

**A/N**: Hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated but no flames please.


End file.
